Her Performance of a Lifetime
by Bells of Tomorrow
Summary: Why she should be disgusted, or so says the logical part of her brain, is because Little Miss Sunshine is just that; Little MISS Sunshine.


_**A/N: **__Howdy. (No, I don't really talk like that, by Toy Story 3 was amazing, so yeah…) I needed a little break from "My Voyage" so I decided to play a bit with a pairing that's been chirping at the back of my mind for the last couple of days. This is my first attempt at this particular pairing (and at writing from this character's perspective, actually) so hopefully it turned out alright. Anyway, that's about it from me. Hope you guys enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own a very large nothing._

_**Warning:**__ Rated T for language._

**Her Performance of a Lifetime**

It's that comedy show. That damn, damn comedy show. The one she didn't even want to be a part of in the first place.

"Isn't this fun? Running together?"

"Shut _up, _Sunny!"

She's running as fast as she can with Little Miss Sunshine right beside her, and she wants nothing more than to ask her why the fuck she thinks this is fun. Does she enjoy the adrenaline rush of not knowing that they'll make it on time? Does she enjoy the way her heart races during a panicked run like the one they're taking now? Or does she enjoy it for the very same reason she stated; the fact that they're running together.

The last thought nauseates her, but not for the same reason she thinks it should. She's disgusted by such a sappy, sugar coated concept. It makes her think of those cheesy-ass chick flicks where the guy meets up with his dearly beloved, miles of daisies between them, so they skip through the flowers as the sun sets oh-so-perfectly behind the misty eyed duo, ready to embrace each other forever and ever and ever.

Idiots.

Why she _should _be disgusted, or so says the logical part of her brain, is because Little Miss Sunshine is just that; Little _MISS_ Sunshine. She's not another chubster – a _male_ chubster – that she managed to find standing around somewhere, looking grim. That's why she really loves the big guys, when she's honest with herself. It's not that they "try harder" or whatever other bullshit excuse she's managed to get away with all these years. It's because the ones she's attracted to are always so fucking down on themselves. They're not going to be vomiting butterflies and lily pads while she's getting off beneath them. Hell, she's met some _really_ big guys before – men who she flocked to because of it – only to be instantly turned off upon finding out how happy they were; how confident they were in themselves, even if they weren't what the world expected them to be. They smiled and laughed and joked and just _no._ No. She couldn't deal with that shit on a day to day basis.

It's why she can't figure out why she hasn't completely pushed Sunny out of her life yet. Granted, she can never _really _be out of her life; not when the two of them work under the same roof together, but she could have threatened her when she volunteered to be her partner for this damn show. She could've told her to go jump off the building when she decided to help her and Dr. Reid out with Brianna.

Instead of telling her to leave, however, she found herself staring at her hair. Something about it makes her want to grab a handful and tug; exposing her bare neck to the world – to _her_ – so she can bite down, take her prey, and leave the mark of the fucking century.

Then, of course, her eyes would travel down her neck and onto her breasts. You can't really notice the build of most girls around here due to the scrubs, but Sunny's manage to show themselves off just fine. And not in that fake, slutty way either. Denise knows they're real just by staring at them (and because Little Miss Sunshine would never get that kind of work done anyway). She imagines how soft they must feel; wonders if she can leave her prints on them like one of those damn memory pillows. She's tried that move on the big guys, but something tells her that breasts – _Sunny's_ breasts – will feel a lot better beneath her palms.

All of these thoughts should make her want to run, but fuck that. Denise isn't a girl who runs. (Well, from problems anyway. As to what they're doing now, then okay…she runs quite a bit). But she's not going to be like the rest of these pansy-ass interns and go hide in a supply closet somewhere; she's not going to be that one intern where the older, more experienced doctors walk by and roll their eyes. She's going to be that one intern who makes them leave a trail of piss behind them, because they're going to look at her and _know_ that she is a force to be reckoned with. They're going to _know._

She thinks that's one of the reasons why she hasn't walked away from Dr. Dorian yet, because while he may be, well, not the kind of person she normally gravitates to, he at least _tries _to help her improve. He tries because he _knows _that she's good; knows that she can really go somewhere, if she just gets this bedside shit down. She was doing pretty well with Brianna though, right? Though that could've been the influence of Miss Happy-Go-Lucky beside her…

Ah, back to the crux of the matter: Miss Sunny Day.

Before she can come to a proper decision on how to go about handling this mess, Denise finds herself on stage; heart still racing while Sunny looks just about ready to collapse (but _still _smiling. Fuck, it's almost impressive!) Catching her breath long enough to form a coherent introduction, she addresses the crowd before her with a weak, half hearted smile. "Hi…everyone. We're going to do a sketch about…Dr. Dorian and Dr. Turk."

The crowd raises a few eyebrows, some of them already sensing how lost she really is.

Quickly, she pulls on her wig, watching Sunny do the same with her dollar store bald cap.

"I don't even know what we're supposed to do," she whispers frantically.

"Just follow my lead." Denise whips out a black marker, leaning in close to draw a messy looking mole above her lips. The audience laughs, but she can barely hear them, her attention having been scattered by how heated being so close to Sunny makes her feel. God, what _is_ this? Okay, stupid question. Sunny isn't exactly the first girl she's been attracted to, but she's definitely the first girl – the first _person_ – she's been attracted to who is just so damn happy all the time. She's also the first girl who she hasn't pushed away as a _result_ of being attracted to.

The audience grows quiet, and Denise dives right in. She's never been a stage girl, unless you count all the many times through medical school where she had to put on her "Good Girl Voice" for the male doctors who couldn't handle dealing with a strong, female physician. Beyond that, she's never really _performed_-performed, but Denise doesn't like to fail at anything, even if it's something as stupid as this. "Here are those lab reports you wanted, Turk."

"Thanks," Sunny replies just as poorly as she started off, "I did need those, JD…"

They continue rambling as the audience mutters comments like, "What are they doing? Did they even look at their scripts?"

No one knows what's going on, and quite frankly, neither does Denise. All she can think about, all she can concentrate on, is her ever growing feelings for Sunny. She wants to call it lust, but then why hasn't she thrown this girl out of her life yet? Why does she want to grab her by the hair and tear her apart?

But she can't, can she? Not when these people are watching. Not when that fucking bald cap's in the way. Well then, what is she supposed to do? How is she supposed to confront these feelings while digging both her ass and Sunny's out of this unprepared dilemma she never even signed up for?

And that's when it hits her.

The crowd is still mumbling their displeasure, but Denise doesn't care. Her pulse is racing and her eyes are glowing and Sunny's actually getting into it, and now it's just her and her desire, but Denise is not a runner. She's a fighter. And before everyone who watches on, before herself and the oh-so-oblivious Sunny, she's going to face these feelings head on; she's going to give these bastards the performance of a lifetime, and by the end of it all, they will know – _Sunny _will know – that she is a force to be reckoned with.

"Bye, JD. Thank you so much for –"

Denise reaches out, stops her with a dramatic, "_Shhhh…_" before removing her finger away from her lips, only to once again cover them with a bone crushing, mouth watering kiss.

Gasps fill the room as Sunny's eyes bulge, but Denise doesn't care. The kiss is electrifying and mind blowing and everything she can recall mocking only just five minutes ago. No, she won't be running towards Sunny through a field of daisies any time soon; she doesn't even plan on admitting this shit to her afterwards, but now that she's here, she sure as hell plans on finishing the kiss with a bang.

Denise feels more than sees the crowd turn away, no doubt staring at Dr. Turk and Dr. Dorian for a reaction, and that's when she takes her chance to really show this girl what she's got. They're completely pressed together now, a full body embrace, as even Sunny melts into the moment. But Denise keeps on going strong; pressing her lips into hers so hard, so desperately, that she's sure she's tasting blood. Whether it's hers or Sunny's, she doesn't really know. She kind of hopes it's Sunny's, just so she'll go home tonight and think of her when she looks in the mirror and sees that small mark.

Suddenly, Sunny jerks beneath her, like she's just woken up from a dream she can't recall, so Denise breaks the kiss with a victorious thrust, addressing the crowd with a smile all her own. Everyone who watches assumes it's due to her having successfully embarrassed both Dr. Dorian and Dr. Turk. While she'll admit to it being a bonus, it's not so much _their _reaction as it is _her's._

Not surprising anyone, Miss Sunny Day is staring at the crowd, smiling from ear to ear. It's different though. Somehow, at least to Denise, her smile is just…different. Perhaps it's the sheer relief of having gotten away without studying their script. Perhaps it's an adrenaline rush from having been caught off guard. Or maybe, just maybe, it's from having taken part in the performance of a lifetime.

Denise doesn't know for sure. All she knows is that, after today, Sunny's smile is going to be a lot more bearable, what with having tasted those lips for herself.

_**A/N:**__ I didn't go into this story with the song in mind, but as I continued writing it, the song, "Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge popped into my head, so I incorporated one of the lines into the story itself. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this one. It's always good to try something new; to test yourself, once in a while, and I must confess that I'm already thinking of more Denise/Sunny centric stories, but I guess I should go finish what I started first, right? Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time!_


End file.
